Unlockable Laughter of Love
by XoxoSonamy4440oxoX
Summary: Who knew love could be so humorous or funny? "series of laughable and romantic moments or stories of SonAmy, Tailseam, Shadikal, and Silvaze." Short & Sweet. If you wanna a laugh or smile on your face, pop write in here. :       Looney T. Disney and Sonic
1. Unexpected Coincidense

Who is the most handsome, generous, caring, sweetest, coolest, awesome, cheerful, heroic, brave, clever….awwhhh…(blushes) She blushes a scarlet color. Sorry, it's just words don't describe him, he's unbelievable, that's it, unbelievable. Each time I see him, my eyes pop out my head, and I feel light-headed. Who, you ask? He is the brave, heroic hedgehog in the world, he's Sonic the hedgehog. Yeah, you guessed it, right, he's Sonikkkuuu! (squeals) She screams in a high-pitch sound, it can break 100 glass buildings. He is one of my closest friends, and my love. Yes, he's my love. He saved me several times. He's my hero. Someday, I'm going to Mrs. Sonic-the-hedgehog, or at least Mrs. Amy Rose the hedgehog. I don't want to change my name or anything.

Anyway, I'm Amy Rose, I'm 14-years-old. Yep, that's me. I am a blossom-colored Mobian, I live on planet Mobius. Someday, I will be Sonic's girlfriend, I will marry him, and have kids. I'm name them.. never mind. Until then, I have to get Sonic to notice me more than a girl in distress, I have to show myself in a differ perspective as a stronger, smarter, and faster hedgehog.

Strangely, I have been receiving affections or attention from Sonic, which is strange. Naturally, I don't receive that much attention. Lately, though I've seen Sonic staring at me and smile, then when I see him, he turns around, and hides his blush. He cares about me more, he defends me, and etc. He blushes, does it mean, what I think it means? He thinks we're more than friends like me. Oh, Sonikkku! I can't believe it! Sonic LOVES me! YES! He loves me! Someday, sooner or later, Sonikku, will declare his love for me, and we'll oohh…I can't wait! We'll MARRY!

He always calls me: "Ames" and I call him: "Sonikku." I love you, Sonikku.

Oh well, I'm talking to myself, again. I see Sonic, again!

-See ya! ~Amy

"Sonikku, wait!" The pink blur dashes after her love, frantically.

"Ames gotta go!" Sonic replies while sweat drops. He blinks twice, and finds

mysteriously his secret crush, Amy Rose, is in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Sonnikku, stop!" Sonic started to push his sneakers forward and pushed the dirt.

"Uh, hey, Ames!" Sonic sputtered. Amy Rose, took out her hammer.

"You hedgehog, you always go away from our dates!" Amy viciously swung her hammer, she has bolts of lightening through her eyes.

Sonic had quivering fear in his eyes, revealing it. He did what he does best, he ran. Amy followed, with her giant hammer of DOOM!

"Sonnikku, you're not leaving that easily!," Amy angrily spat, "Get back here!"

She takes a break, oh, Sonnikku! I love you!

They played the tag-and-chase game all day like Tom and Jerry.

(Xoxo….oxoX)

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **Well, let me tell you, you won't believe this! I'm telling you, I scribed an essay, it had no grammar issues or spelling, I got a 100%. I always get a 90% or higher on my essays, but I didn't have anything wrong with it. Hard to believe, right, after my stories? Well, I'll prove my point. Hope you enjoyed this…well, story, if you can call it. I might add a new chapter. We'll see. Yes, I love Amy Rose. I just wanted to make a funny story or chapter.

-XoxoSonamy4440oxoX


	2. Froghog: Part 1

**(Background Info: Sonic Team Base/HQ. All members have their own room, with bathroom, and other rooms such as lab, HQ room, Kitchen, and etc. Members: Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Wave, Jet, Rikku, Jecht, and etc.)**

**(.Xoxo.)**

The young golden, two-tailed fox tinkered with a device. Many parts of the device and tools were everywhere, screws, wrenches, pieces of the gadget, and everything. Suddenly, the appearance of a long two-eared rabbit came emerging, through the door of the laboratory. She wore a light orange dress with a golden ribbon lace from it, the dress at cuffs made of golden fabric, on her 8-year-old figure. She held a matching cute, golden jacket. On her feet, appeared new, golden and orange heels, it had pearls on top of it. It matched greatly with her diamond necklace with pearls around the edges, around her neck. A gentle giggle escaped her, she smiled from the gadgets on the floor, and the fox having grease on his face.

"Hey, Tails. What are you inventing?" The light ecru-orbed rabbit, questioned. She beamed widely at her young friend.

"Oh, uh, hey, Cream. Sorry, didn't notice you came in." Tails, stood up from putting in more of the pieces to form the gadget, he screwed in some of the missing bolts and screws. Tails, wiped his sweat with a towel.

"Yeah, I noticed that, you also haven't notice the grease stain on your head, either," She smiled, pointing it out.

"Oh, uh," he smiled, "Where?" He blinked, guaranteed not to find any grease stain.

"Here, let me help." She grabbed the white, clean towel. She gently rubbed the grease stain, off. Tails blushed, a light crimson, by the light contact.

"Thanks." He stuttered, embarrassed.

"No problem, but you look cute even with the grease stain." She flirted while laughing.

"Oh, uh, you think?" Tails blushed even more darker, he grabbed some grease stain, and put some on Cream's forehead.

"You do, too. You look much much, cuter." Tailed answered, getting even with her. The young rabbit, widen-eyed, blushed a light salmon. Realizing, the blush, made Cream look cuter, he blushed more, and hid it like his brother, Sonic.

"So, Tails, what is your new invention?" Cream adjusted herself, connected her vision to Tail's invention, cleaning off the stain.

"I made a new animal ray." Tails explained, "I can turn animal things into other objects, or objects, simply into animals, by selecting a specific one." He demonstrated while getting a smooth, purple glass base. He turned the knob to the butterfly on the ray, flicked the switch, and pressed the button. A blast of gold, orange, and red appeared at the spot, revealing a blue butterfly with black on the edges, from a base to a butterfly.

"Wow, Tails. It's so cool." The butterfly landed on Cream's finger.

"It's so cute!" Cream revealed a gleam of twinkling hope in her eyes, like a star, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." (Reminds me of it.)

"Here, let me try, one more thing." Tails grabbed a chair, and turned into a bouquet of beautiful flowers of roses, pink, white, lavender, yellow, and red, with a red ribbon and plastic container, sealing it. He picked it up, gave it Cream.

"Awwwh," Cream managed to say, she was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe her secret crush was giving her flowers, at the spot. She jumped into Tail's arms. She put her arms around her neck, he wrapped his hands locked into place, around her waist. She gazed at the bouquet and realized the symbols. Red, meant: "love." Pink, meant: "gratitude, my personality" Yellow, meant: "forever of something like, joy, love, or friends." Lavender, meant: "love at one gaze." White, meant: "heaven." She précised each rose meant, she came to a conclusion of Tails saying, he loves me.

"Thank you, Tails. I love them!" She squeaked, gleefully. She placed a gentle, passionate kiss on the Tail's cheek. He became stunned, jaw-dropping. She realized, her friend was staring at her, admiring her in someway. Her beauty, perhaps, or some quality, he became enchanted. She glanced at him, Tails, turned his figure the opposite of Cream, blushing uncontrollably. He was too enthralled, by the swirls of chocolate and ecru mixture within her orbs, were followed by enchanting glances. There was a total silence, between them.

Cream acted fast, clearing it. "Tails, you must be hungry, here she took out piece of cookie." She timidly smiled.

"Thanks, Cream. I was famished, you relieved my hunger." Tailed clarified. He put the cookie on his desk.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks, for the roses. Hope you finish your machine. I'll be in the kitchen with Amy."

"Thanks, for the cookie, yeah, I'll be able to manage it. Thanks, you're welcome." He bit his cookie, crumbs on his fur.

"You're welcome, there, no more crumbs." Cream gently swept the crumbs off Tails.

"Thanks, bye Cream."

"You're welcome. Bye Tails." She stated and beamed. She glanced at her friend, one last time, and quietly, yet gradually escaped his presence, by exiting through the door. She left behind, the shadows and darkness, after she left.

He stood still, reflecting their moment, the hug, kiss, and the roses. He briefly thought, but was interrupted. He tried to locate the other piece of chocolate chip cookie from the back on his back, but found two items. Something with smooth, soft pedals and thorny pricks. Huh? What's this? Two roses, lavender and red? What are they doing there? CREAM! Love and first gaze of love. He beamed. Cream had laid the roses there, to put the signs. That rabbit is too smart for her age, but what am I saying, I am, too. Yeah, those roses does mean, _"I love you."_ I have many reasons, why I love you. He smiled. He bit the other piece of the cookie next to the roses, and left to go to the kitchen. Before, he left, he mistakenly left the device on, it beamed directly at a room, on the frog position.

In the hallway, revealed a peeking rabbit at the scene, and grinning lightly, leaving before her secret crush, Tails, found her.

**(.Xoxo.)**

The aqua hedgehog dashed to his room to find his powerful, golden ring. He looked everywhere. Yet, no use, he couldn't find it. He scratched his head. Where did I put that ring? He looked under his pillow, yet, no luck. Huh? Though, at his last gaze of searching, he was hit by a beam of light. He noticed nothing, because he looking for his ring, madly. Boom, boom, boom…spherical colors of the beam, hit the mirror next to his room, hitting him, directly. Huh? Why is my bed bigger than me? What's going on? He gazed at his surroundings, when he reached the mirror. It reflected a beryl frog next to a bed and bathroom, croaking continuously.

"What? How did I turn into a frog? I'm not supposed to be a frog, I'm supposed to be a hedgehog, even though, I'm cute. How did I turn...Tails! Tail's invention. It must be animal ray." Sonic screeched with a dazed look. "How can I turn back?"

Ding! A thought came up within his head. "The Princess and the Frog" book, Amy has the book. He jumped to Amy's room, instantaneously. No wonder, Amy always fantasizes about dream dates and marrying me, it's one of her inspiration. Lately, though, now that she's 14-years-old, she detached from all that, appeared into reality, though still equally hopelessly romantic without her inspirations. Let's see, where's that page, where's that page? A-huh! Here we go, it says, getting kissed by a maiden or lady or female, which is Amy, realizing he has to kiss his soul mate, or counterpart. He feared it so much, but he had no choice. He blushed, yet he sighed. Well, Amy's dream will finally come true.

The female counterpart entered her room, gradually. "Coming Cream, I have to find something, Blaze needs a bracelet of mine." She slowly glanced at her dressing table, she found her sparkly, lilac bracelet, Blaze needed it for Silver and Blaze's date. She sighed. She wished, she and Sonic, her love, went together on a date, like them. Oh well, it'll eventually knew, she knew Sonic has shown signs of affection just not ready, yet. Someday, we will be! Huh? What's this? A golden bracelet, wait it must be Sonic's ring. How did it get in here? Oh well, better give it to him. What's this? Another object, with a blue scales and croaking. A blue frog, you don't see that, everyday. Why is it in my room? Well, I better take it, outside. She bent over, gently grabbed and reached for the frog. She observed, hey, this frog looks a lot, like Sonic. Emerald eyes and blue color, or maybe I need sleep, I might be thinking everything is Sonic, again, or maybe I need to see a doctor. Oh well?

"Let's get you outside!" She cooed. He looks so CUTE! "You're really cute, you know that? You also look like my sweetheart, Sonic. He's really sweet, brave, and my hero. But he's too timid to show me, he loves me." Yep, Amy, always tells everyone about me. I knew it.

"Amy, it's me, Sonic." He answered. Amy dropped the frog and it leaped out of her hands. She was frightened, it revealed through her features, especially her jade orbs.

"So-ni-icc." She stuttered, she became petrified even more during the last word, and panicked

"Yeah, Ames, it's really me, Sonic. I was hit by Tail's animal ray." Sonic sadly explained.

"What?" She said, feeling sympathy for her love. She glanced at her, Sonic. Sonic reassured her, from her fear. She became embarrassed, Sonic listened to the frog, she thought was an ordinary frog.

"How can I help you?" She felt, Sonic's helplessness, like when she is damsel in distress.

"Well, uh, you know that book, The Princess and the Frog." Sonic became embarrassed, he was hoping he didn't have mention the word, "kiss." Lucky for him, Amy understood just by the book and the situation.

"You want me to kiss you." She boldly stated, happily. She couldn't believe it, of all the people, her life was becoming her life like the magical fairytale in the book.

"Yeah, well, yeah. I was hoping for you could kiss me, like in the book. Someone a female, has to kiss you, to transform back to normal. Since, you love me, you're perfect. You love me." Sonic embarrassedly said while directly blushing with his froggy cheeks. Amy caught of the sight of the crimson on the blue frog. She giggled.

"Of course, Sonikku. But are you sure, you want me to kiss you. I want to make sure, you're okay with me." She concernedly asked with a slight, soft smile. See, what I mean? Amy became cautious about her affection like glomping me, and etc. You know?

"Yeah, it's okay. I wanna get back to normal. If you don't mind." He directly positioned. He thought this would never would happen to them, between them, well he knew, he liked her. But now, he just couldn't twist his mind, around the moment or the image.

"Oh, uh..yes, no, I don't mind." She became alert. She put Sonic on her bed, so she could get the alignment of the height, correctly. She closed her eyes. Sonic gulped and sighed and shrugged. Let's get this over with it! I faced so many challenges in my life as a hero, Eggman, protecting people, metal Sonic, Dark Sonic, but why is this so difficult to kiss, Amy Rose, compared to them? Maybe it's because, I, Sonic the hedgehog, am actually scared at this. At this, emotion, Amy feels, _**love. **_


	3. Froghog: Part 2

**Hey! This is the froggy chappy Part: 2, as many of you requested from me. Well, the Thanksgiving Party will be coming soon. Thanks for the reviews! **

**(Xoxo…oxoX)**

Woowwoooh! Sonic landed on Amy's soft, comfortable bed, on top of him, was Amy Rose coming down on top of him.

"Awwwwhhh!" Amy bellowed at the top of her lungs. She landed on the sapphire hedgehog. She opened her jade orbs to see emerald eyes, gazing at her. Her button-shaped nose was touching the sapphire hedgehog's nose, their lips were four centimeters apart. They both felt very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Uh..Ames, can you get off me?" Sonic said, tensely. He wanted to get off before anything else happens. _This is weird! I never even had any intentions of kissing Amy, now I did, now our lips are so close. Wow…__**FREAKY!**_

"Oh, um..sorry Sonikku." She blushed, realizing the situation of the nose touch and kissing moment, she jumped off and stood still like an arrow. _Oh my goodness! I can't believe we almost had close lip contact, our noses were touching! I'm so embarrassed, now Sonnikku, will never take me out, after this. _

Sonic stood up on the bed, smiling. "Thanks, Ames." He beamed. He relaxed a bit and cooled the anxiousness, he had inside of him.

"Uh..you're welcome, Sonic. But why?" She inquired, curiously. The sapphire hedgehog, again, tensed up. He realized his answer, was unbearable for him to say, but he said it, quickly.

"First, for getting off me, so I can move, again. Second, for the cure." He blushed, when he said about **CURE **part. He put his arm around his head, scratching it, nervously.

"You're welcome, Sonnikku. My pleasure." She blushed, redder and deeper.

Sonic stood up off the bed, to face the blossom hedgehog, who was now blushing, terribly. "Thanks for doing a favor for me. In return, would..you..do..you...I..mean..," He stuttered, unable to ask the question that haunts him.

"Would..you..?"

"Sonnnikku, please say it." She strongly answered.

"Do you wanna go someplace **as friends**?" He questioned, timidly.

"You mean, a **DATE**, Sonic the hedgehog?" She replied, excitedly. She raised her eyebrow, putting her hands to her hip.

"Uh, I guess, you can put it that way."

"You also mean **more than friends**, as **girlfriend and boyfriend**?" She chirped.

He gulped. "**We'll see**." He winked.

Her heart soared at the date and now: we'll see. It was a whole hint of him being interested. _**YES! YES! YES! YES! I, Amy Rose, have a date with SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, we're are girlfriend and boyfriend! YES!**_

"Thanks Sonnikku, thank you." She thanked him politely, she gently hugged him.

Sonic became frightened by the close contact, he realized it was gentle and not a glomp. He relaxed, he returned the hug, lightly. "Let's say, I'm returning a favor, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 4:00 p.m."

"Okay."

"And Amy..!" He said, to get attention. The blossom hedgehog turned, the sapphire hedgehog placed his lips on her cheek warming it with a blush.

"Thanks for the compliments to the frog, but next time tell them to **ME**, in person." He smiled. He readied his legs to run in super speed, when a certain golden fox and rabbit came by Amy's room.

**(Xoxo)**

"Hey Amy! Hey Sonic! Sonic? Why are you here?" The golden fox, questioned. He was observing the two hedgehogs with curious expression. _Sonic, here! Not in a __**MILLION **__years! You gotta be kidding, it must be one million years, already. _

"Well, let's say Ames was returning a favor," He beamed. She beamed back. "We also found out your new invention: an animal device, isn't it?" His voice, blaring a little. He put his hands together, crossing them.

Tails instantly figured out the whole situation, so did Cream. "I'm really sorry, big bro." He apologized, looking down.

"It's okay. No prob. Though, turn that thing off, see ya Ames, Tails, and Cream!" He replied, saying farewell. He dashed off in lightening speed.

"Cream, me and Sonic, have a date!" She shrieked standing next to her best friend.

"Mr. Sonic, asked you out! Congratulations Amy!" She and Amy shrieked holding hands jumping up and down, madly with excitement.

"Yes! Bye Cream! Good luck with Tails!" She said, exiting her room. It made both Tails and Cream blush.

Out of nowhere a streak of red light hit Tails, turning him into a golden frog. ._Karma! I tell you! _** He winked.**

**(Xoxo)**

**The carton ended fading with darkness. Suddenly, a black circle appeared with all the Sonic gang saying: **_**"That's all FOLKS!"**_

**(Xoxo…oxoX)**

**lol. Hope you had lots of laughs! :3 I sure did! Anyway, about Shadikal and Knuxouge, it will be in the next chappy. :3 I just didn't want to add it all willy- nilly, out of the blue, so I'll add it in the Thanksgiving Party Celebration! Hope you enjoyed it! : ) Smile, Peace, Joy, and Happiness! Stick to it, yo, PEACE! Please review, if you can. It is appreciated. It will improve my writing. Peace!**

**Credit: Looney Tunes Pig! Disney Channel Movie: The Princess and the Frog! & the SONIC CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! :3**

**-XoxoSonamy4440oxoX**


	4. A day at the market with heros: Part 1

White swirls of puffy and white decorated the landscape, as well as orange and yellow -colored sun, shining a bright, golden star. Mobians were circulating around the Hegi's Super Mart by one particular hedgehog, Amy Rose. The crowd of consumers all sorts: hedgehogs, squirrels, felines, raccoons, foxes, tigers, and etc, started murmurings about Amy Rose asking questions.

"_Wow! There is Amy Rose!" "Where's Sonic the hedgehog?" "Aren't they a couple Amy Rose and Sonic, together?" "Finally, that hedgehog boy came across sense!" "Heroine and Hero: both hedgehogs, how cool!" "Why won't they be in love?" "Wow, it's Amy, she's so beautiful, she's finally 14-years-old and Sonic is 17-years-olds." "If Sonic didn't date Amy sooner or later, I would!" "FINALLY!" "Wow, me and Amy look the same!" "Amy is so my favorite heroine, and Sonic is the favorite hero in the whole world." "They're an awesome couple, they're incredibly cute!" _The murmurings continued on forever as the famous heroine hedgehog approached the market.

There were 2 reasons why the market was always so famous, #1 was of course famous people like Amy Rose, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and etc, comes in to shop. #2: It was the best place to shop, it held good products, merchandise, clothes, and fresh food.

Everyone knew they became a couple since the day paparazzi saw Amy and Sonic holding hands and kissing, showing signs of affection or love in missions now, They printed headline: **"Blue Blur hit hard for** **Pink Blur."** It was the biggest news for months, at least for about 8 months. Wow! Every Mobian knew they'll be together someday. It was always very quite clear, sonic harvested a secret crush and Amy the frantic crazy one in love showing it, always. Opposites attract they always, thought. It was the day, 2 years ago on a Friday. Eggbut was planning a robot to destroy Mobius, Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and said I want to be more than friends, when hope was almost lost. Of course, they had a great victory. Since then, there has been rumors and gossip about the couple, which were all **true.**

The X-Tornado, the air plane, landed peacefully pulling force on the parking space, air being released. The opening of the moved up, the sliding down ramp pulled down. Amy Rose slide down off the flying machine, beaming gratefully. The golden fox controlling the X-Tornado, waved good bye, insider the glass container of the X-Tornado.

"Thanks Tails, good bye." Amy waved her hand wildly, she slid of in safe spot.

"You're welcome, Amy, bye!" Tails commented. Making sure Amy was alright, if he hadn't his brother, Sonic, would kill him. He smiled, and pushed the button on the X-Tornado to pull the sliding ramp up and closed the opening. He pulled the gear shift to full power and took off, flying away. Releasing air behind him, Amy's quills blown backwards. After the X-Tornado airplane was gone, she fixed up her hair and quills.

Amy Rose, the blossom heroine, walked gradually to the sliding doors of the market.

The mass of differ citizens of Mobius appeared, out of nowhere with cameras, pens, and papers. They all screamed excitedly and grinned widely, at the celebrity and heroine. She observed the crowd as she paced. Her jade-orbs saw on the left were adult Mobians with their children, smiling timidly or astounded. On her right, were fan boys all sorts of species admiring her, amazed at her presence. Each one of them had interest of being Amy's love, or boyfriend. She also saw they were all quite cute, some were tall, small, big, handsome, and etc. But what every fan boy had in common is they all had red hearts in their eyes replacing their orbs, drooling over the heroine, graced by her beauty, and features, or qualities.

The crowd all aroused with fan boys, children, and adult Mobians, screaming Amy Rose, or autographs, or pictures. She decided since they were fans, she should give autographs, also her boyfriend was nowhere in sight around the market. She danced on the pieces of paper spelling out in cursive in a fancy way, "Amy Rose." She also wrote something extra like: _"I believe in you." "Thanks for being my fan, you're amazing." "Believe in your goals and dreams, you'll succeed." "They'll always be bad, pick the good side, that's the right way to lead your life." "If you try you're hardest, you can be a heroine." "If you help your parents, friends, and help anyone in need, you're a heroine like me." "Thank you for supporting me, you rock." "I will always be there to save Mobius with my friends, you can count on me!" _She wrote many comments, none of them were the same. She judged each individual by personality, appearance, and brain.

When it came to her fan boys. Things simply got ugly, she signed an autograph and took a photo with a fan boy tiger. He smiled and said thanks. Every fan boy got envious and tried to take the photo, or autograph as their own, so she gave every fan boy an autograph or picture to calm them down and save the tiger from destruction of loving maniac fan boy's assault. It would look like a cat fight with out the girls, only the boy admirers taring each ripping other from organ to organ to have that autograph. Each animal boy admirer had fire of terror of doom in their orbs. She quickly reacted fast by signing every fan bo. It would have been a nasty and messy image, like in wrestling matches without the rope or wrestling moves just motioning of attacks and pain. If the fan boy happened, you would see injured boys, messy hair or fur, ripped clothing, and worse. _**"Last boy standing " would be on their mind. **_It would be a way to awaken their **inner beast **like when dogs fight over a bone. It also brought repose to which the crowd stopped and admired their autographs or photos to let her escape.

She went to colorful store painted with red, peach, and tan colors. A big sign held **"Hegie's Super Store."**She dashed speedily like Sonic, when she chased her, she managed to run up to the sliding doors.

She sighed. **Wow! What a crowd and those fan boys! They were crazy. I guess I was like that when I was younger to Sonic. **She reflected back at all the fan boys, she replaced herself with Sonic, Sonic would have a crowd him, madly chasing him. But he has super speed so he can easily out run them. Also, in Sonic's case it would be the fan girls probably including me, instead of fan boys. I am sure I would be the fastest of all the fan girls. I am so proud of myself. She smiled, brightly. She gazed at the appearance of the inside of the store. There were many varieties of fruit decorated on top of selves with price tags, with differ arrangements. She saw white, metal cases of selves filled with party balloons of turkey characters smiling with a hat on it, turkeys, and etc, celebrating "Thanksgiving." She giggled. Though she was reminded why the real reason she came to the market is to buy things for her preparations for the Thanksgiving dinner planned for her friends and her Sonikku.

**(Xoxo..oxoX)**

**Please review! No Sonic characters are mine! The more reviews I have, more sooner I'll update, maybe. **


	5. A day at the market with heros: Part 2

**Sorry, I didn't write so long. I will try to update as soon as possible. I am moving schools, switching places, and I have been busy, like usual. Do you want me to update Conquest: Chaos of Love & Doom? Schools...home.. friends... family.. internet… education…dreams…goals, you know how the routine goes, it's life. **

**(Xoxo…oxoX)**

She grabbed the cart from the Hedgie's Super Mart, while she grabbed the cart, a piece of her shirt got stuck on the cart. She tried to agitate and wrestle with the cart, to try to make it let it go, but it was no use. While, she wasn't paying any attention to her sights to her surroundings.

A French tan and chocolate-highlighted hedgehog was checking out Amy out with his sky blue eyes. He gazed at her hour glass figure, with her red and golden half t-shirt sleeve and full sleeve, with a belt through the mid-section. He eyeballed straight down, it revealed turquoise jeans with red and blue-colored sneakers, with golden bracelets around her hand. (signature accessories.) He also noticed her sparkling features, such as her jade eyes and her dazzling smile_**. Oh, don't forget her blossom face, and her hair and quills. Wow! She's so beautiful. The girl is sure cute. **_He beamed.

He kept observing her more, and more. **Wait! She's Amy Rose! **He identified_**. **__The girl with the new moves and kick-butt attitude, the 14-year-old hedgehog. She beats Eggbutt, and saving the world with her friends, always. Besides that, she has the whole package – good looks (beauty), and brain. What more could a I guy want? Additionally, she's a famous heroine. How may heroines do you see in the market? Now, to make your move Jase__**! **_He became determined, burning red flames in his sky blue eyes. He slides over to her wearing his black jacket, on it printed his name, next to her.

Amy needed help to get the attached piece of cloth loose, out of the cart. _**Ooohhh! Get out! You darn cloth, or I'll smash this cart to get you out! **_She was about to summon her hammer to break the cart, to make it loose.

"Here, let me help!" A hedgehog answered in a French accent. He got the cloth loose and free.

Amy glanced up and smiled. "Thank you!" _She looks more pretty with a smile than a frown. _

"I'm Jase, you must be Amy Rose, right?"

"Yes, the one and only, yours truly." She introduced, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." He took out his hand from his pocket.

"You too, Jase." She shakes his hand, loosely.

"Well, you know two things?"

"What?"

"First, you're more cute up close. Second, well, you're a beautiful jade-eyed hedgehog aren't you?" He complimented, smiling, flirting. Amy blushes.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes.

"Would you let me escort you to one of the fanciest restaurants in Mobius, Les Fra Mraga?" He asked, daring to ask the famous heroine on a date.

"I'm flattered and all, but I have boyfriend." She declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, he's really lucky to have you, Miss. Rose." He took her hand and kissed her hand. "Thank you for the conversation, and nice meeting you." She blushed darker red. "Who's your boyfriend, if you don't mind?"

"It's okay. You're welcome. You too. Soo-nnni-ccc." She stuttered not able to finish her last sentence, a lightening flash of blue flash sped off with her, gently carrying her. The big hero came in walking slowly searching for his girl, he saw her and a French flirting to her putting a one arm against a wall, acting so cool. He dashed and grabbed her, away from the hedgehog, through the other automatic sliding door to the market.

"Sonic?" She questioned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, are ya okay, Ames?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay." He walked over to the hedgehog, who seemed confused of where the heroine left. He left his rose in a safe spot. Jase, now remembers, _Amy said Sonic, so that explains the blue light. Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose? _

"Hey, why were flirting with Amy?" Trying to maintain his cool.

Jase could detect he was of course all the coolness and no anger in his voice. The tan hedgehog saw another famous hero, Sonic the hedgehog, his role model, or idol. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't know she was your girlfriend. You're a lucky guy, she's a keeper, big blue."

"It's okay. Thanks, yeah I am. Yeah, she is." He agreed. He winked to his girl and smiled. Amy melted.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm Jase. You're my hero, Sonic, I'm one of your biggest fans. Would you?" He showed a pen and paper.

Sonic smiled. He shook his head and signed. "Nice to meet you, Jase."

"You too, thanks. Good luck with your relationship. Bye." He took out his hand.

"No prob. Thanks. See ya!" Sonic shook his hand, firmly, and smiled. They both smiled and left. He went back to his girl and Jase back to his friend, Ace.

He was glad he was so nice. He thought he had to do combat in the middle in the mall against him, spin dashing, and him spinning. It would have been crazy, over his Rose. It ended pretty nicely. He beamed. He wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder, pacing gradually with her. She beamed. _Yeah, Amy I am lucky to have you. You're a great fan and friend, and awesome girlfriend._He grabbed the cart and controlled the cart with his other arm, while the other one was half strongly embracing her.

Amy snatched a shopping list of written items needed for the Thanksgiving dinner with her friends, out of her jeans pocket_. _**Turkey, chicken, potatoes, vegetables, gravy, fruit, vegetables, juice, and etc. **She read mentally. Sonic galanced at the shopping list with her.

"How about I carry you and we get everything quickly?" He suggested with a idiotic grin.

She smiled, giggling lightly. "Sonikku, you need to slow down. I mean we're going get married, then we'll do this together all the time." Sonic sweat dropped.

"Okay, Ames." He replied, nervously.

(**Xoxo)**

"Hey, Amy and Sonic!" A fox called.

"Tails!" They both answered.

"Why are you here?" Amy questioned.

"Well, I'm here with Cream to prepare for the Thanksgiving dinner." He explained. Sonic grinned, evilly.

"You mean you're on a date with Cream." He smiled.

"No, I'm not, I'm just helping her." Tails said defensively and almost frustrated at his big bro.

"Sonic! You know that makes Tails nervous." Amy taunted her boyfriend for his actions. Sonic got nervous by Amy.

"Sorry Tails, I couldn't help it." Sonic admitted.

"It's okay." Tails forgave his brother and grinned because of Amy angrily nagged.

"Thanks Amy!" He said, relieved by Amy for stopping Sonic flustering him.

"You're welcome, Tails, anytime. Plus, Sonic is on date with me." She scowled at him. Sonic got nervous, again. Tails smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Sonic and Amy!" A cheerful voice spoke out.

"Hey Cream!"

"Amy, you know the shopping list, let's divide the items in half."

"Okay. Here you have the turkey, vegetables, juice, and fruits."

"Okay, you get the rest."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Sonic, let's get this items, super fast." Amy answered.

"Ames, I knew you would say that, but you said we shouldn't." Sonic smirked. He taught Amy a lesson after she taught him.

"Okay, okay, please? You were right!" She sighed and pleaded with jade puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but give me a kiss." Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek.

:"Let's go."

**(Xoxo)**

The blur and heroine rushed through every lane and grabbed every item. They left a streak of blue lightening and wind swaying everything uncontrollably.

"We're done!" Amy smiled. It took one minute.

"Amy! We're finished, too!" Cream and Tails smiled. They took the carts to the customer purchasing areas.

"How are you?" The cashier asked, fondly.

"Fine. Thank you." Amy answered tenderly.

"You're Amy Rose and Sonic the hedgehog! You may have all these items free, thank you so much for saving the world for us!" She shrieked in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Thanks." They both answered.

**(Xoxo)**

"Tails! You got the **special treatment**?" He inquired.

"Yeah, let's go."

The girls giggled, it was a nice day and trip, they all agreed. They all left through sliding doors with their carts and food.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, Tails grabbed Cream's hand, as followed. They all beamed.

They all loaded everything to the X-Tornado and zoomed off, leaving the carts behind in the carts zone.

**(Xoxo)**

**Hey, well, did ya like it? Plz review, if you can! Thanks! :3 I would appreciate it, I'm eager to write it for you. **


	6. Sonic Gang: HAPPY THANKSGIVING PARTY!

I give credit to Looney Tunes, Disney**: THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG**, and SONIC characters does not belong to me.


End file.
